Kanan's Special Day
by ChuuKin
Summary: A very short fluff about Kanan and Mari getting married! Obvious KanaMari. Rated T for a reference to sex.


Kanan gulped. _Did it look right?_ The girl stared at her figure in the Awashima Hotel mirrors. The mermaid-style seemed a little unnatural to her, especially walking in it with high heels. She wasn't usually good with stuff like this, but she had to make it work today. For Mari.

"Are you done in there, Matsuura-san? The ceremony will start soon."

"I'm fine! Could you zip me up in the back, Dia?"

"Of course", Dia said as the changing room door opened slowly.

"Thanks… " Kanan's face turned red, and she started to sniffle.

"What's wrong? Please don't cry. You will ruin your mascara!" Dia put her hands on her friend's chin and handed her a handkerchief.

"I just feel so stressed out right now. I don't know what to do. . . What if it's not as good as everyone says it is?"

"Ohari-san loves you. It will all be okay. I know this moment must be hard for you right now, but please keep calm. It is not like you to be this way."

They hugged tightly, then Kanan sat down a stool. The older Kurosawa brushed her purple hair, leaving it down instead of putting it in a ponytail. A thin veil adored the girl, like a ghostly crown.

"You look beautiful, Matsuura-san. I believe it is time", she said, giving her a bouquet of turquoise flowers before walking off.

 _This is the day. What I've always wanted is finally coming true._ The bride-to-be came slowly down the stairs without tripping on the lace. She waited behind the door, just like in the rehearsals, listening to the music and conversation. Her father wrapped his arm around Kanan in preparation of the big moment.

"Hey, Kanan-san. Ruby thinks that you look like a fairytale princess, if that makes any sense."

"Thank you Ruby."

The younger Kurosawa sister stood in front of Kanan, holding a small basket of flowers. They grinned at each other, making the older girl seem more relaxed. They sauntered in synchrony when the cue was given.

Kanan's heart beat into her thoughts. The girl made her first step down the aisle, as Ruby threw down delicate petals. She held on as tight as she could to her relative's hand he accompanied his daughter. _Just look forward, just look forward._ The necklace on her chest bounced back and forth. All of the Matsuura and Ohari families watch Kanan in admiration The seven other members of Aqours were waiting in matching blue-green. The maid of honor gave her an expression of approval.

Mari could not hold her emotions in as soon as she saw Kanan. She sobbed uncontrollably along with her 'best man', Yoshiko. Her fiancée held her hands tenderly, piano music coming to a stop.

The priest began to speak as Dia returned the bouquet to Kanan. The pair made eye contact across from each other under the chandelier; Kanan's lower lip trembled as she smiled. _How could a girl be so beautiful?_ Mari's dress was a princess gown, embedded with thousands of diamonds. The matching gloves and tiara made the blonde look like Cinderella. She complemented, no, completed her.

"May I have the rings, please?", the minister requested after speaking for a time.

"Come, Shiitake!" Chika motioned to her dog to bring over a small black box in his mouth. Inside were two sparkling rings: one topaz, the other opal. Kanan slide the opal one on Mari's thin ring finger.

"Do you, Mari Ohari, take Kanan Matsuura as your lovely wedded wife and companion, partner in faith?"

"I do." The blonde girl then gave her fianceé's ring to her.

"And do you, Kanan Matsuura, take Mari Ohara as your lovely wedded wife and companion, partner in faith?"

Kanan wiped away another tear. "I do."

"You may now kiss."

The wives felt their lips touch, sharing a warm romantic passion. Their family cheered in celebration: You let out a whistle, Hanamaru blew her nose, and Dia wept tears of joy for her friends. Kanan, now Kanan Ohara, tossed her bouquet of flowers with glee in the crowd. The newlyweds ran outside the hotel, kissing again and again by themselves.

The Ohari reception party was also inside the hotel thirty minutes after the ceremony. Waiters served expensive wines, cheeses, seafood, and of course, a beautiful lemon wedding cake to all of the guests. The newlyweds danced and sang to many different pop songs, including some they made themselves.

Soon the sky turned to night, and it was time for the couple to get rest. Kanan and Mari went to their room, changing out of their dresses separately. The couple jumped into their bed together after a long day. Feeling the heat of the moment, they made love for the first time. Afterwards they kissed again and whispered to each other before falling asleep together.

"I'm so happy this day finally come, Kanan. I love you."

"I love you too, Mari."

Mari hugged Kanan and prepared for a new life together as wives.


End file.
